After hours (And the best second first time ever)
by TheOceanspray99
Summary: Marvel thought he was the only one who liked to train after hours... CLARVEL SMUT! NOT FOR KIDDIES!


**After hours (And the best second first time in the world)**

"And I thought I was the only one who trained after hours," Marvel said, his words echoed the the large training center.

Clove looked up at him from the knots station, "Oh, it's you. Evening, Shiny-Boy."

"And good evening to you, Knife-Girl," Marvel said as he approached her. He looked down at her as she crouched on the station's floor and attempted to work with a rather complex knot, her outcome failing miserably. "Need any help?"

She shook her head and sternly spoke, "No."

He chuckled, "Are you sure? Because that isn't a knot, that's something you pull out of a bathtub drain."

Clove glared at him and stood up quickly, her fair-sized breasts bouncing slightly in the skin-hugging tank top she had on. Out of respect, Marvel tried his best not to notice this, but when one wears a skimpy tank top and a pair of short shorts to train, it's hard to not notice anything. "What? Just because I'm a girl means that I can't do knots?" she snapped at him, trying her best to get all up in his face. It was difficult considering their height difference.

Marvel shook his head, "Clove, I never said that, I just thought you needed some help."

"Well, I don't, now leave me alone, Shiny," Clove stated as she kneeled back down and kept working on her knot.

"I'll leave you then," Marvel said as he made his way to the camouflage station.

Clove noticed the station he was approaching. "Really, Shiny? Camouflage?"

"It's a useful skill," he said as he started to paint his hand with some mud and berry juice.

She let out a condescending laugh, "What are you gonna do? Paint people to death?"

"That's not the plan," Marvel told as he worked on the fine details of his artwork. "The plan is to hide on the ground like a ninja, wait until someone comes by, and then spear the fucking shit out of them!" He said it as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"Good luck with that, Shiny," Clove said before going back to her knot.

In no time, Marvel had transformed his pale skin into a sedimentary rock. When he held it against the station's imitation rocks, no differences could be made between his arm and the 'stones.'

Back at the knot station, Clove threw down her clump of rope and groaned, "Fuck knots, I give up!" She decided to just push in some more knife throwing, she could use it. As she approached the knife station, she noticed Marvel's arm. "Hey, you did that?" she asked him as she walked over.

Marvel looked up and nodded, "Yeah, it's not that hard."

"How?" Clove asked, looking at his creation with more interest that needed.

"My mom paints back in 1, she taught me how," he explained.

"Interesting," she said. "Does your dad paint too?"

Marvel shook his head, "No."

"Why not?" Clove asked, obviously curious.

He bit his lip, "Well, he's sorta... gone."

She raised an eyebrow.

"He left."

Clove let out a mild gasp, "Oh, Marvel, I'm sorry."

Marvel stood up, "Don't be, he was a cunt-face." He then started to wash off the camo paint.

Clove spoke, "How long ago was it?"

He dried off his arm, "A year and a half. It wasn't like a superhero origin story or anything, he just left and time went on. I didn't start this insane path to 'make myself better than him,' I just locked myself in the Career Academy and threw spears for a while."

"Is that why you're so good at them?" Clove asked.

Marvel nodded without speaking.

Clove nodded back, not knowing what to say. After that, she just left the camo station and went straight for the knives. The second she grabbed one, she flung it at a target, as usual, it hit the heart. "Perfect," she smirked.

Marvel went over to where a punching bag hung on chains. After wrapping his hands in wrap, he got to work and started to punch the living shit out of that heavy bag. The chains rattled every time his fists made contact. The sound echoed through out the room, making the training center sound like a castle's dungeon.

Marvel started to grunt, garnering the attention of Clove. She turned around from the targets to look at the boy from 1. He seemed like a stupid derp during the day, but right now, when his body was hot, his skin was sweating, and his face showed anger, he resembled a being that looked nothing like a derp. She took some time to notice how tight his t-shirt was on his body, the outline of his muscles noticeable. And his arms, his spear throwing arms, they were obviously muscular and sculpted like most of the male arms Clove had seen in her life. But his arms felt different to her, the way they pushed up against his tight shirt sleeves, made her want to be touched. Touched by Marvel's marvellous arms.

Clove snapped her mind from her thoughts. She couldn't let herself get distracted from the games, she was going into the arena in a few days, feelings like these were holding her back from her goal.

"Clove?" Marvel asked.

She snapped out of her thoughts, "Yes?" She had been thinking so much that she had forgotten that she was staring at Marvel.

"See anything you like?" Marvel joked as he took a break from punching the bag.

Clove bit her lip, "No, nothing at all." She tried her best to sound like the sadistic fuck she was.

Marvel smirked, "What ever you say, Knives." With that said, the District 1 boy went back to punching the bag.

She hated that smirk, it showed satisfaction, something only she liked. It's not a fun feeling when someone you hate likes something you love. Hate was probably a MAJOR exaggeration, though.

She scoffed, "Say what you like, Shiny." She stopped throwing knives and went to the climbing net, trying something new could help her out. She placed her foot in one of the net's loops to start, after that, using a good mix of her arms and legs, managed to come up at a good pace.

'What were the wimps afraid of?' Clove wondered to herself as she scaled the ropes. Her question was answered when she was slipped and fell to the ground, high in the air.

_**THUD!**_

Her head hit the ground hard.

Marvel instantly stopped his punching and looked over to the District 2 girl who was currently lying on the training center floor, her eyes struggled to stay open. "Clove!" he yelped as he ran to her aid.

He kneeled to her, "Clove?" He felt her head, there was a bump, a notable bump. Thinking quickly, Marvel ran off for a few seconds, he came back with a first aid kit in hand. When he returned, Clove was stirring.

He kneeled to her again and opened up the kit. After looking through it a bit, he got an ice pack and put it on her bump. "Clove? Clove? Please, answer me!" Marvel pleaded.

Her eyes opened slightly, "M-m-marvel?"

He stroked her hair lightly, "Yeah, it's me."

She sat up, "What the fuck happened to me?"

"You fell off the net and hit your head," the boy with spears explained.

Clove rubbed her head and looked up at the net, "Shit, that's fucking high."

"I'm aware," he stated as he held the ice pack onto her.

She looked up at him, admiring what she saw. His arms looked much better up close, and the sweat on his head made his hair look a bit floppy, boosting up his sexy factor by a little bit. Was he hot or what?

Marvel noticed her staring, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Clove shook her head, "No, not at all."

He helped her stand up, "I suggest you take it easy for a while. And keep your head on ice.

She nodded, "I will." She held the ice pack against her head.

Marvel took her hand, "I'll take you to your floor."

"Okay," Clove said as Marvel walked her to the elevator. When it opened up, he lead her in and pushed the button that would take them to District 2's floor.

She couldn't help but glance down at her hand that was currently holding on to his. Her fingers were jumping back and forth from holding on tightly, holding on loosely, and holding on normally. Her nervousness was obvious.

She was holding onto just his index finger when they got to the floor. The doors opened, revealing District 2's floor.

"Well, this is my stop," Clove told, not taking her hand away from his.

Marvel nodded, "Good night, Clove." He looked down at their hands, "Um... you can let go now."

"Oh, right." She fought back a minor blush as she let go of him. "Good night, Shi- Marvel." She stepped out of the elevator.

Marvel waved weakly before pushing the button.

Clove bit her lip as the doors started to close. At the last second, she jammed her arm between the doors, opening the door once again.

Marvel was confused, "What are you doing?"

"Tell me this, Marvel," Clove started. "We literally have a few days to live. In those few days, if you wanted to do something so badly just to make it part of your life, would you do it?"

He thought for a second, "Yes, I would do that thing."

"No matter how odd and spontaneous?" she added.

Marvel nodded, "Yes. You know what they say, liv it up!"

"No one says that, Marvel," Clove informed rather sternly.

"Cato says it," he explained.

"Cato is Cato," she reminded.

Marvel defended his point, "Doesn't matter, it's still a saying."

Clove rolled her eyes, "If that's what makes you happy."

He nodded, "It does. But tell me, why did you ask me that?"

"Because..." she started. She looked at him and bit her lip slightly, "...I wanted to do something."

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

With no hesitation, Clove reached forward, grabbed Marvel's t-shirt, and pulled him into a warm, intense, extremely pleasurable kiss.

Of course, he was surprised at first, but he regained his senses quick enough to grab her face and kiss her back harshly.

Their lip-lock wasn't sweet and light like the kiss at the end of a rom-com. It was harsh, hungry, and messy; something that would be nominated for an MTV Movie award for Best Kiss.

They pulled away after 9 long seconds of passion. Marvel was dazed and confused.

_Holy shit, she just kissed me _he thought to himself.

Clove looked up at him, she didn't say a thing, but her look was worth a thousand words. She hoped that she would get her message.

Marvel, knowing exactly what Clove wanted from him, leaned back in the kissed her lips. She moaned and grabbed onto him, gripping tightly onto his shirt.

He leaned backwards slightly and pulled her up so he was carrying her. She ran her fingers through his soft brown hair.

She felt his tongue moving inside her mouth, it was noticeable, but slow. Needless to say, Clove liked it, she had never French-kissed anyone, but she liked it.

At the point of losing balance, Marvel leaned foreward and shoved him and Clove against a wall. She groaned pleasurably at the pain, it was the first time she had actually reacted to pain. No-one had ever heard it before, making Marvel one lucky boy. He moaned into their kiss, taking his hand in his and squeezing it tightly.

"Bedroom, now," Clove demanded after pulling away from the kiss.

Marvel nodded and let her go. The second she touched the ground, she grabbed his collar and towed him in the right direction.

His shirt came off once he stepped into Clove's bedroom, landing on the floor with a soft thud. Clove looked back and took a minute to admire his muscles.

In all honesty, Marvel wasn't built like a Greek God, but his body was something worth anyone's attention. He noticed her checking him out, "You like?" He flexed.

Clove nodded with approval and a smile, "Me gusta."

He smirked before attack her lips with his. She slipped her tank off, revealing her toned body, before pulling him down onto the bed. His hips grinded against her skillfully as he had done this before. The erection bulging from his pants pushed against Clove's warm spot, making her tremble slightly.

Marvel noticed this and stopped what he was doing, "Wait, are you a-"

She cut him off by shaking her head, "No, not really."

He rolled off her, "Explain if you please."

Clove sighed and sat up, "Well, I had a boy back in 2, we went out for a while, and I gave him my virginity a few months ago. He climbed onto me, groaned a bit, came, and rolled off; I didn't feel a thing."

Marvel face turned into a look of sorrow, "Oh my god, I'm sorry, Clove."

"Don't be, he was an asshole," she continued. "We broke up after that because he only wanted me for sex."

"I'll make you feel something," Marvel told. "I promise." He looked at her, confirming his truthful words.

"Is it gonna hurt?" Clove asked, slightly scared.

Marvel nodded, "I think so, but I don't want to force you into anything."

She took a deep breath before speaking; "I want this."

He only nodded before kissing her. She smiled and pulled him back onto her.

Marvel undid his pants quickly and threw them off, the bulge in his boxers was evident. Clove reached down and touched it. "Someone's excited," she teased. He groaned softly at her touch.

He started to pull off her shorts, revealing a pair of red boyshorts. He only got harder after seeing this.

When Clove started tugging at his boxers, he pushed her hand away. "I got this," he worked them off quickly, leaving him completely bare.

"Your turn," Marvel demanded, motioning towards her undergarments.

"Wait, one thing," she started. "Protection."

Marvel nodded and reached for his discarded pants, he came back with his wallet. After looking in it, he pulled out one condom, still in perfect condition.

Clove smirked her signature smirk, "You keep a condom in your wallet?" She propped herself up on her elbows.

He smirked back at her, "You never know." He opened it and rolled it on as if it was the most simplest thing in the world. Soon, Marvel was back on top of her.

She kissed him again, running her fingers through his soft brown hair as he ripped off her underwear.

He pushed in slightly to test her warmth. She moaned very softly in pleasure and desperateness. Since he knew that she definitely wanted more, he didn't hesitate to push his full throbbing length inside of her with a rather loud grunt.

"Oh fuck..." Clove cursed before clinging onto him.

"Am I hurting you?" Marvel asked, concerned for her.

She shook her head quickly, "No, I'm just not used to actually feeling something. Keep moving, I'm good."

He nodded and started to move his hips. Damn, he was good at this.

Really good at this.

Really FUCKING good at this.

Clove was sure of it every second that he moved faster.

There were other people asleep on that floor, Brutus, Enobaria, and of course, CATO! If anyone heard them, Cato would stick a sword right through Marvel's ass. She resisted her urges to start screaming his name and resorted to only whispering it into his ears.

With every whisper, every movement of Marvel's hips got more rough. Garnering more whispers that of course, made him move faster.

Marvel moaned some curse words into her hair. She just felt so fucking wet and good wrapped around his dick, he HAD to say something. Screaming just wasn't an option right now.

"Dear god... oh fuck... Marvel," Clove let out.

He only grunted and groaned as he moved his hips faster.

She felt herself coming apart, allowing her sharp nails to dig into his back and shoulders.

It fucking hurt, but Marvel managed to keep moving despite the blood and cuts.

His muscles started to tense up as her walls started to clench around him. It was now or, well... NOW!

Marvel let go of all the restraint that he had in his system and released right inside of her, causing Clove to let out a quick but loud scream.

"FUCK! MARVEL!"

He sighed in a mix ecstasy and grunts as he slowed down his movements, pulled out of her, and collapsed right on the other side of the bed, not wanting to crush her with all his weight.

Clove's breathing was un-easy, yet completely satisfied. It was probably the best second first time in the world.

"Holy fucking shit," were her words to him.

As Marvel lay on his stomach, he smiled and turned to her, "Well, not the usual reaction I get, but okay."

She laughed and hit him, not hard considering that all her energy was drained out of her from one of the best times of her life.

"It was perfect," she started. "Thanks for doing this with me, Marvel."

"No problem, Clove," he smiled. "Just a question, did you find the experience rather... marvellous?"

She rolled her eyes at his pun, "I'm not even gonna ask you to stop saying that. But yes, it was very marvellous."

They covered themselves with the capitol's soft blankets before drifting off into the most peaceful sleep in the world.

_**Yeah, this is the first ever smut I've ever done. I tried to make it detailed. **_

_**A big thank you to this person on Omegle who helped me RP the scene out!**_

_**Reviewers get ninja stars! (I know, ninja stars have nothing to do with the story, but they're still yours!)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing**_


End file.
